More than a Kiss
by hardy7luver
Summary: Things happen at the MHBACB, but nobody would have guessed this. Hardycest!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I paced back and forth in my room trying to get it out of my head. I had no clue why I am thinking this. I never felt this way until that night. I still couldn't believe that night happened. I knew that things could get out of control at the MHBACB, but I never imagined this. I sat down on the bed and remembered that night.

* * *

"_Matt!" my brother called. I quickly turned to greet Jeff. "You're here just a little early aren't you? I mean the bash doesn't start for another 7 hours." I asked Jeff. "What? I can't come and help my big bro with setting up?" Jeff said as he looked into my eyes. Jeff went over to the fridge and grabbed one of my beers. There was just something about the way he acted that seemed to grab my attention today._

"_It's already 3:30am?" I asked Jeff as he was about to start another karaoke song. "I guess so bro. Hey I want you to stay and hear this song." I sat down on the couch next to a drunken Shannon Moore and looked at Jeff. He was looking deep into my eyes as he began to speak. "The name of this song is "You and Me by Lifehouse." He looked at me and had a slight smile on his face as he said the name. The whole time he was singing he was watching me. When he was done singing he asked I he could speak to me alone so I went with him. _

_We got into my room and he walked over to my bed. "Matt……." he froze. "Yes Jeff." I walked over to him and grabbed his shoulder as I said this. "I love you." he muttered. "I love you too Jeff." I said just a little confused on why he was acting weird. "No Matt. I love you more than a brother should." he said looking into my eyes with tears in his. I stood there frozen still in shock in what my brother had just told me. "Matt will you even look at me?" Jeff asked. "Jeff how long have you felt like this?" "For about a month." Jeff said looking down. I sat down next to my brother and look at him. He turned and looked at me in eyes. His emerald green eyes were so mesmerizing. I was so lost in his eyes that I didn't notice the fact that he was leaning closer to me. Before I knew it Jeff's lips had captured mine. His lips were so sweet. I couldn't help but kiss back. It felt as if we fit together perfectly. I had to break the kiss. "Whoa….. Matt, I have been wondering how that would feel." I sat there speechless. I had just kissed my brother and I had enjoyed it. I got up and left the room without looking back at Jeff. _

* * *

"Is it more than a kiss." I said to myself before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx to all the people that read my last chapter. Thanx Nooks for reviewing my last chapter. My writing is not as good as yours. Hope everyone like this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

I awoke to a familiar voice calling my name. "Matt. Matt, where are you?" Jeff called. I quickly got up and went down stairs to greet my brother. "Jeff, why are you here so early?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "Silly brother, its 2pm," he chuckled. I looked at the clock and was surprised that it actually was 2. "I guess I must be really tired," I said looking back at my bro. I noticed that his eyes were just the right shade of green that shimmered. His smile was so perfect that I couldn't help but smile. "Matt? Are you ok?" Jeff asked. "What? Oh, ya bro I'm fine." I lied. I have been thinking way too much about the other night to be fine. I think that Jeff realized that I was lying because he came closer and asked me again. "Matt, you can tell me if there is anything wrong. Are you sure you're ok?" He asked placing his hand on my cheek. I shuddered at his touch. I had no clue what to tell him. I was still too confused about what happened at the Christmas Bash to know what to say. "Jeff…" I paused. "What Matt?" he asked as he moved his other hand to my shoulder. "Jeff, do you remember what happened at the Christmas Bash?" I asked. He pulled away from me and just stared at me for the longest time. I remembered the event.

_We got into my room and he walked over to my bed. "Matt……." he froze. "Yes Jeff." I walked over to him and grabbed his shoulder as I said this. "I love you." he muttered. "I love you too Jeff." I said just a little confused on why he was acting weird. "No Matt. I love you more than a brother should."… Before I knew it Jeff's lips had captured mine._

After a few minutes of silence, he finally said, "Yes, I do remember Matt." "Jeff did you really mean what you said." I asked. Before he could respond his phone rang. "It's Beth. I haven't talked to her since the break up." he answered his phone, "Hi Beth," he said as he walked out the door. While he was outside, I had a lot of thinking time. Did he really love me like that? Why did I like the kiss? Am I in love with him? I wish I knew the answer to at least that last question. Just then Jeff walked back in. He walked over to me and was just about to answer me. Before he could open his mouth I smashed my lips to his soft, sweet lips. He didn't pull back right away. "Matt?" he asked looking confused. "Jeff... I think I might be in love with you." I say looking at him deeply in the eyes. Jeff smiles, "That's great Matt cuz I love you too." Just then he pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his waist to pull him closer. After what seemed like forever I pulled away slightly. "I love you Jeff." I said with a big smile on my face. "I love you too, Matt. There is something that I have to tell you though. Beth wants to get back together with me."

* * *

**Review Plz.**


End file.
